Neal e Irina
by Cullen Ardley Inc
Summary: Para quienes no están familiarizados con Crepúsculo, ahora sabrán cual fue la mejor broma para Neal. Esperamos les guste.


Este minific puede insertarse en el fic "La mejor broma para Neal", en el perfil de Lady Lyuva Sol. Espero les guste. Como podrán ver, es otro pequeño crossover entre Crepúsculo y Candy Candy. En este caso, no ocupo a los personajes principales, sino a uno secundario: Irina Denali, quien con su familia, radica en Alaska. La idea surgió gracias a mi pareja Sabrina de locuras vampirescas.

Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki y en este caso, a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Neal e Irina**

No podía ser de otra manera: la conoció durante la noche, casi a las doce en punto. Pero no pensó se trataba de una bruja, sino de un ángel o de un hada. Su vena poética no daba para tanto; pues a Neal jamás le gustaron las clases de literatura que recibió en su niñez, ni de manos de sus tutores ni en el prestigioso colegio San Pablo.

Y esa noche que la vio por vez primera, supo de manera inequívoca que ella le había elegido. Porque él, impresionado por la belleza ultraterrena de la escultural mujer, no pudo ni siquiera articular palabra. Salía del bar donde acostumbraban beber los fines de semana. Neal prefirió retirarse antes que sus compañeros. Apenas esa tarde, recibió la visita de un emisario del tío William Andley, quien le informó que su familia le buscaba y que deseaban se trasladara a Florida.

-El señor Andley me pidió que le dijera que respetará su decisión, cualquiera que sea, señor Leagan.

Y decidió quedarse. Sabía que en Florida tendría una vida holgada, llena de comodidades y de cuidados proporcionados por parte de su familia. Al parecer, Raymond Leagan acabó por hacerse cargo del nuevo hotel que las empresas Andley construían en tan pujante y creciente lugar de descanso. Sí, todo sería lo contrario a lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos: el clima cálido, una cama mullida, un trabajo de oficina donde él permanecería ante un escritorio, dictando órdenes a una serie de subalternos, e incluso asistiría a la universidad, a fin de estudiar la carrera conveniente a semejante destino.

Pero no era lo que buscaba. Realmente, de la única persona de la cual deseaba recibir noticias no podía pedirlas: Candice White Andley, la importante hija de sir William Andley, su primer amor y su primer fracaso en el terreno sentimental. ¿A qué volver al lado de su familia?

Su madre le mimaría hasta matarlo de hastío, como siempre lo había hecho.

Su hermana se dedicaría a echar pestes contra la rubia de coletas y seguramente contra su "protector".

Su padre le asignaría trabajo en la oficina y le exigiría cumpliera en la universidad y no tocaría más el tema.

Y no era lo que Neal Leagan deseaba. Caminó en automático, regresando a la posada en la cual había alquilado una habitación por tiempo indefinido. Y la vio.

Si hubiera sido por él, no la hubiera seguido. Y no porque no la deseara, nada más verla, sino porque se quedó sin habla, sin respiración y sin capacidad para moverse. Era preciosa. No, iba más allá de la belleza. Y voluptuosa. Y sensual. Además, exhalaba un halo de peligro que le impedía llevar a cabo algún movimiento. Fue ella quien se encaminó hacia él, con un paso tan elegante y suave, que prácticamente no hacía ruido en la callada y helada noche. ¡Dios! Cuando la tuvo al lado, no pudo sino resollar, asustado ante semejante aparición. Y deseando la muerte. No le importaría que ella le matara con sus propias manos.

Los ojos color avellana de Neal se fijaron en los ojos color oro viejo de la mujer. Y fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Hola, eres muy guapo, ¿sabes?

No hubo más que tenderle una mano de alabastro a Neal, para que él inmediatamente la tomara con la suya. Y se dio cuenta que la piel de ella era helada, pero sumamente suave y apetecible.

-Mi nombre es Irina –comentó la mujer, mirándole con una gloriosa mirada y la felicidad prometida en su bellísimo rostro.

-Neal… Leagan –alcanzó a musitar el hombre, con un hilo de voz y se maldijo a sí mismo por titubear.

Ella acentuó su sonrisa, experta en las lides del amor, conociendo la reacción que causara en los hombres. Pero este magnífico semental no podía irse de sus manos. En cuanto le vio, en mitad de la noche, supo que debía ser suyo.

-Encantada de conocerte, Neal –la voz acariciadora le derritió las entrañas al muchacho.

Se convirtieron en amantes. No era una relación que caminara a una feliz vida en conjunto y en la cual, se dedicarían a criar hijos o a pasearse en las altas esferas de Chicago. Irina era enigmática, y nunca la veía sino en las noches. Y eso, había noches en las cuales ella no aparecía en su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó alguna vez Neal, curioso.

Y se enfadó con ella porque Irina solamente se rio de él y se negó a responderle. Pero con Irina no valían enojos ni pucheros de niño. Con una mirada cargada de deseo y seducción, con un gesto de su nívea mano y la visión de una piel suave y fría, Neal se derretía y se convertía en rendido esclavo de ella. Y sin embargo, Irina adoraba a Neal, aunque fuera a su manera. Le gustaba ese aire desfachatado que el joven Leagan mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo, y le gustaba verle dormir a su lado, desnudo y desposeído de toda insolencia. Y a su merced. Alguna vez, en pleno amorío, le había dicho:

-De ti, recibiría la muerte gustoso –y rio con ella cuando Irina soltó una risa tintineante.

-¡Si supieras lo que dices! –le replicó juguetona.

Lo cubría en las noches frías y le contemplaba fijamente, mientras el pecho del joven subía y bajaba. Lo besaba con suavidad y era sumamente cuidadosa, mucho más que de costumbre. ¡Si se enamorara de él! Pero no fue así, y ella supo ver que Neal tampoco la amaría. Se comprendían en muchas maneras, no sólo en la cama y entre los brazos uno del otro. Neal acabó por contarle el amor que sentía por Candy, aunque dejó huecos en su historia (donde él no salía muy bien parado).

Le habló de su familia, de lo cargosa que podían ser su madre y su hermana. Irina rió con las historias que le contó por las perrerías que entre él y Eliza habían urdido desde que Neal tenía uso de memoria. No sólo Candy se vio a merced de las travesuras de los dos hermanitos, aunque se convirtió en el blanco predilecto cuando llegó a vivir a su casa.

Irina echaba en menos a sus hermanas. Y no se diga a su madre. Claro que ella no le contó toda su historia, pues el hombre no la comprendería. Tal vez hasta se alejara de ella.

 **OoOoO**

El hombre besaba la piel de alabastro y mármol, fría ante sus cálidos labios, pero que tiene la virtud de electrizarle y elevar su temperatua. Ahora sabe que el hielo produce calor; y en su caso, fuego. Con inusitada ternura (muy impropia de él), besa el cuello y el hombro de Irina.

-Eres tan hermosa –murmura con voz dulce.

-Tú eres muy apuesto –la voz argentina de Irina lo envuelve y lo llena de deseo.

Se dejan llevar por sus escarceos amorosos una y otra vez, hasta que Neal se cansa y permanece recostado lánguidamente ante su amante. Sabe que antes de que amanezca partirá, como cada noche. Irina se regala con la figura varonil y la piel cálida, bajo la cual se adivinan las venas y el preciado líquido que corre y llena de vida a Neal. Es todo un hombre; los meses en Alaska han dado sus frutos: sus hombros y su pecho, así como sus brazos y piernas, muestras unos fuertes y desarrollados músculos que son deliciosos de besar y saborear. La piel de Neal, ya de por sí morena, se muestra curtida y hasta áspera, como la de todo hombre que se respete de serlo. Hay días que no se rasura, y una barba y un bigote incipiente le dan un aire de libertad muy deseable.

No es su primer amante, Irina ha amado a muchos hombres, pero sabe que Neal ocupará un lugar muy especial en su corazón (aunque este ya no lata). Neal está cada vez más interesado por la naturaleza de la enigmática mujer.

-No eres americana –le dijo un día jugando con el rubio cabello de Irina.

Ni siquiera el tono rubio platino de Irina puede recordarle a Candy, ya que Irina no posee tantos rizos como el caso de la pecosa de ojos verdes. Pero entre los brazos de Irina, él puede olvidar, por horas, el malogrado amor por la tierna e inocente chica que apareció en su vida cuando era apenas un adolescente. Ahora es un hombre, y necesita a una mujer. E Irina cubre muy bien estas necesidades, así como él cubre las de ella.

Todo llega a su fin. Y en el caso de Neal e Irina, este no fue estrepitoso ni dramático. Irina no había quedado totalmente saciada de Neal, pero el peligro de verse descubierta le hace mostrarse cautelosa. ¡Qué ganas de llevarle con ella! Pero no sólo no es justo. Irina sabe que no le ama como para compartir con Neal su existencia. Y sabe que Neal tampoco le ama, ni le amará. A pesar de su comentario de unas noches anteriores.

-Me podría enamorar de ti, Irina –le dijo, agotado por el placer dado y recibido.

-No lo hagas –advirtió ella, con su sonrisa seductora y le volvió a besar.

Neal tampoco estaba totalmente saciado de Irina, pero sabía, como ella, que lo suyo no acabaría en amor. Aunque jugueteó con la idea de proponerle matrimonio. Se imaginó el revuelo que se armaría al llegar acompañado con semejante mujer, toda una real hembra, tan diferente a Candy.

Eso lo decidió a aceptar la partida de Irina. Todo giraba en torno a Candy, y si bien podía relegarla unas horas al fondo de su mente, la pecosa rubia llegaba brincando al primer lugar en el ánimo de Neal, el cual tenía asegurado desde hacía muchos meses. Neal había aceptado que Candy no se casaría con él, por el contrario, seguramente acabaría siendo la esposa de alguno de sus primos Cornwell o de…

Sí, del patriarca. Un vagabundo rubio y todo un hombre cuando Neal se comportaba como un chiquillo malcriado al cual había que vigilar. ¿Qué pesaba más en su mente? ¿su dignidad? ¿Se presentaría nuevamente ante Candy, totalmente transformado? Porque ahora sabía que, incluso en los caminos del amor y el placer, había crecido. ¿O de plano no la buscaría?

Irina no podía cambiar, eternamente sería la mujer hermosa, rubia y seductora, amante incansable y presa de una sed insaciable. Pero Neal si cambió. No armó un drama cuando Irina le anunció que se iría, por el contrario, disfrutó los últimos momentos que tuvo con ella y escuchó los consejos que la mujer le dio.

-Tal vez no vuelvas con Candy, Neal. Pero creo que deberías buscar a tu familia. No sabes lo afortunado que eres de tener todavía a tu madre a tu lado.

Un dolor muy profundo se adivinaba y Neal, caballeroso y tierno, abrazó el frío, duro y suave cuerpo que había aprendido a querer.

-Tienes siempre un amigo en mí, Irina. Y supongo que podrás encontrarme si te lo propones –le ofreció.

Irina rio. No estaba muy equivocado, pero tal vez no sería muy buena idea buscarle.

-Espero y seas muy feliz, Neal. Esa muchacha tonta no sabe la joya que ha dejado ir –le dijo con sumo cariño.

Al irse Irina, Neal comenzó a darle vueltas a la idea de regresar a su familia e ir a Florida.

Pero primero iría a Chicago, a mostrarle a Candy que él se había convertido en todo un hombre. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella vería que el futuro junto a Neal Leagan, no era nada malo, como pensaba. Sonrió con su sonrisa perversa de siempre y se miró al espejo.

-Siempre me gustó tu sonrisa, Neal –le había murmurado Irina la última noche que pasaron juntos.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
